Loneliness Never Fades Away
by Echo the Ethereal Swordmaster
Summary: Based on xxxHolic episode 22 and 23. Axel met a lonely mother who lost her son. He thought he should soothe her loneliness, but somehow he starts to feel ill and can't figure out the reason why.


Hi everybody! It's me Echo. I'll update my Nobody's Angel fanfic later. I made a one-shot! I was watching xxxHolic Episode 22 and 23; I started to cry because it was so sad! So I was wondering, 'what it'll be like when I replace Watanuki with AXEL! I tried my best to do this, but I believe this fanfic may suck. OH WELL! And here it is! Oh, just to let you know, this fanfic is set when Roxas was still in the Organization. And also, this is a little prequel of Nobody's Angel. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

Loneliness Never Fades Away

_Day 1_

_Man, what a day._ Axel thought. At Twilight Town, Axel and Roxas were sitting on the edge of the Clock Tower watching the sunset while eating ice cream.

"Well, I guess its time to go." Roxas got up, "You coming?"

"I'll catch up with you later," Axel answered. "I'm gonna walk around a bit."

"Okay." Roxas summoned the portal, "See ya." Then, he left.

Axel sat there about 3 or 4 minutes, then summoned the portal to get down, and walk around. Then, Axel looked up at the sky for no reason, until he accidentally bumps into someone, which causes him to fall back.

As he looks at the person, it was a woman in some kind of a kimono, somewhere in her early 30s, her eyes are gray, and her hair is grayish green, tied in a bun. "Uh, sorry." He apologized. "I should've watched where I was going."

"No," the woman gave him a kind smile. "I'm the one who should've apologized."

Axel got up and for no reason, he help the woman up. "Thank you." Them she walks away. As Axel watched her walked away, he shook his head. Then, he summoned the portal and disappeared.

* * *

_Day 2_

"Finally. A week off!" Demyx shouted. Demyx and Roxas and Axel were relaxing in the lounge of Organization XIII Headquarter. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Roxas said "What do you think we should do, Axel?" Axel, watching over the window, said nothing. "Axel?"

"Huh?"

"Something wrong?"

"Are you still thinking about that woman?" Demyx asked (Axel talk to Roxas and Demyx about the woman he met yesterday).

". . . Kinda." Then, Zexion came in.

"I forgot my book." He said calmly. Sometimes, Zexion left his book at the lounge. As he pick up his book that was on the small table. He looks at Axel, who's sitting next to the window. Then, Zexion gave a glare on him.

"What?" Axel questioned when Zexion gave a glare. Zexion turned and was about to leave, then he stops. "I watch out if I were you." Zexion responded and close the door behind him. This leaves the three in the lounge confused.

"What does he mean by that?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know?" Demyx shrugged.

"Well, me neither." Then Axel got up.

"Huh? Where you going?"

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." Axel summoned the portal. "See ya."

* * *

Axel then arrives at Twilight Town. He put both his hands in his pocket, and then kept walking. _Man, Zexion sure said some things that didn't make sense._ He thought. 

"So we meet again." Axel heard a voice then as he turned around, it was the woman from yesterday.

"It's you again." Axel said.

"I never realized I see you again." She smiled, "How are you?"

"Um, I'm fine." He answered. "Thanks."

Later, Axel and the woman went for a walk. "So, what do you work?"

"I . . . uh, work at a . . . a company. A . . . a research company." Axel lied.

"My, that must be hard work for you."

_Phew, she bought it._ Axel thought in relief. "Well, yeah it is."

"But, you look so young." The woman said. "It must be tiring you."

". . . Yeah."

"Are you still working?"

"Well, I have a week off."

"Hmm,"

"What's wrong?" Axel asked.

"Well then. I was wondering if it's okay that you'd be willing to keep me company for awhile."

"Uh . . . Okay." Axel saw the woman smiled.

At Sunset Hill, Axel and the woman sat on the bench. Axel bought some canned coffee for the both of them. Axel opens his can, then look at the woman, who looks down at the can. Then, he lends a hand.

"Let me help you with that." Axel said. The woman gave Axel the can and he opens it for her and gave it back. "Here."

"Thank you."

As Axel was about to drink the coffee, he look at the woman, who made a sad smile when she looks down at the coffee. "Did I give you the wrong one?" Axel asked.

"No." she answered, "I was just thinking how much I felt like having a canned coffee. Is that weird?"

"N-no, it's not weird at all . . ."

The woman giggled. "You kidder. I can tell by the look on your face." Then Axel started a light blush. The woman looks back at the can. "I was remembering the time I did with my son." The woman said, and Axel started to listen.

"On the way from school, we go for a walk, talk about his day, just a little side trip to wherever." Then she looks down and made a sad smile again. "However, he died so many years ago . . . he's my only child I have left . . . My only son."

Axel was surprised then looks down. "I'm sorry."

"But . . . if my son is still alive and when he grew up, I'd hope he would become a nice young man . . ." she looks at Axel and smiled, "Just like you."

_Me? Well, I'm not sure . . ._ He thought.

"Thank you for remembering my time." Then she put her hands on top of his.

"Don't say that." He shook his head.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I came to see you again?" Axel blushed, then though about it, a few seconds later, he nodded.

"If it's okay with you . . ."

"Thank you . . ." She got up, "Bye." Then she walks away.

As Axel watches her leaves, he made a small smile.

* * *

In his bedroom, Axel was lying on his bed, arms behind his head. He stares at the ceiling, then the window, thinking about that woman. He shook that though and went to sleep. Then, he made a slight cough. 

In Namine's room, Namine was drawing something on her sketchbook. After Namine finished, she made a sad look the drawing. She pulls the paper she drew on it out of the sketchbook, and places it on the table. Then she kept on drawing on her sketchbook. The paper she drew shows a woman, sitting on a bench, her head was down. And behind her was some kind of black aura.

* * *

_Day 3_

"Wow, it must've been sad when she lost her son." Demyx said.

"I agree." Roxas said.

". . . Yeah." Axel said. Three are at the lounge, again. Relaxing at their week off again.

"So, Axel." Demyx asked, "Are you going to see that woman again."

"Yeah, like you promised?" Roxas added. Axel nodded his head.

"Maybe it's a good idea!" Demyx said proudly, "That woman sure sounds lonely, in fact, she must've been lonely and depressed for years! You should cheer her up!"

"He's right . . ." Roxas said, and then he got up. "I gonna go see Namine, see ya."

Later, Demyx left. This leaves Axel alone in the lounge for a minute. He looks at the clock, to see what time it is. He got up and left, to see her.

* * *

Hours past at Station Plaza, Axel and the woman were having some conversations, like how his day is, time with his friends, funny moments and stuff(he didn't tell her about Organization and Nobody secret stuff). 

"You sure have some good friends." The woman smiled.

"Yeah. Roxas is my best friend ever since he came. Demyx's okay, but sometimes he's a little bit of annoying when it comes with music, and he sometimes gets scared so easily. And Namine is friend of Roxas, she's good at drawing, and I heard rumors that she has a crush on Roxas."

"Well, I'm glad you have a good time with them." The woman looks at the clock. "My, it's getting late, isn't it? If you don't hurry home, your family will be worried about you."

Family . . .

"Oh . . . actually, I don't . . . have any family live with me. . ." he said.

"Oh, do your family live far away?"

"No. Actually, I don't have any family." Then the woman was surprised about that then looks down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it! I have some friends with me. I don't mind being alone without parents." Then the woman put her hands on top of his.

"With no one you love and care, like family or someone you love, around you, even though your friends are by you side; your loneliness remains inside . . . Loneliness never fades away." She said sadly.

Axel looks down and thought about it. The woman also looks down; "It happens to me . . ." She said. Then Axel gently gripped her hands.

* * *

_Day 4_

At Sunset Hill, the woman was sitting on the bench, waiting. Then she saw Axel approaches, carrying 2 Sea-Salt Ice creams. He gave her one. "If you don't mind, I thought I should buy some for you." The woman stares at the ice cream. "Uh, if you don't like Sea-Salt Ice Cream, I could by you another flavor . . ."

"No, that's not it . . . Sea-Salt Ice Cream . . ." the woman responded then smiled at Axel, "My son's favorite . . . Thank you." Then Axel smiled her back then sat next to her.

"So, you still off from work?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's good, that's all."

"I see. But if you have some other things you'd rather do, don't let me keep you . . . You'd rather be with your friends, right?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about. Hey, maybe tomorrow I'll bring my friends with me to meet you. And beside, I enjoy our time together."

"I enjoy it, too." Then she licks her ice cream, and then smiled. "It's delicious"

"I'm glad you like. Even though they're salty, but it gets a little sweet. And it's also Roxas' favorite. If you want some more, just say so. And I'll get it for you." Axel said.

Then the woman looks down, and then looks at him back. "Don't push yourself too hard . . ." Again, she placed her hands on his.

* * *

In Namine's room, Namine and Roxas were having some talk. As Roxas was about to leave, Namine questioned. "Roxas . . ." 

"Yeah." He turned to her.

". . . Is Axel okay?"

" . . . I think he's okay. Why?"

". . . Just wondering . . ." As Namine watched Roxas left; she looks back at the drawing of her sketchbook she drew today. It shows Axel and the woman, looking each other, sitting on the bench. The woman's hands were on top of his. But, there was a black aura behind her. And the smoke of that black aura started to surround Axel.

* * *

_Day 5_

Now Axel brought Roxas, Demyx, and Namine to meet the woman. Everything went great for them. They have talk in Sunset Hill, went for a walk, buy ice cream, went around to the Market Street and Station Plaza, and the view from Clock Tower, the woman loves the view. Times passed, it's time for them to leave. They all wave and said good-bye to the woman. The woman did the same. As she watched them left, she then made a worried and a sad look. She looks back at them, and then walks away.

* * *

_Day 6_

Roxas, Demyx, and Namine were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Then, Axel came in, look so exhausted and almost sick. Something's wrong here. Last night, when Roxas was about to go to sleep, his room was next to Axel's, he heard Axel coughing constantly that night. He doesn't know why. Axel reaches the cabinet to take the cough medicine. Even though he takes it, he's still coughing.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." Axel coughed.

"You don't sound like you are." Demyx said.

"I'm fine. Really." Axel said while drinking a glass of water.

"Maybe you should stay in bed." Namine said "Otherwise, you'll make it worse."

"No, not now. I have to see her. I promised her." he coughs again.

"We're just trying to help." Roxas said.

"I got to go." Axel was about to leave.

"Axel!" Demyx shouted. Then, Axel left.

"Namine look downs. "I have a bad feeling about this . . ."

* * *

At Station Plaza, the woman sitting on the stairs, waiting for Axel. "Sorry, I'm late." She heard and saw Axel came and waves. Axel waves back, suddenly, he stops as he cough. 

"Axel." She got up and runs to him, and helps him stand up. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I just feel a little faint, that's all."

"That's not good!" She leads him to the stairs to sit down. "You should've stay home to rest."

"I can't leave you waiting for me . . ."

The woman sits down. "I'm sorry. You keep going to extremes just for my sake . . ."

"No I'm not! I'm here because I want to!" He then coughs again. Then he got up. "Let's go for a walk."

"No! Please, sit down. You make it more worse." Axel has no choice but to listen to her. Then the woman put her hand on his forehead to check if there's a fever. Axel made a light blush. "You don't have a fever." Then she put her hand on the base of his neck so she could check if he's breathing well. "Tried to inhale and exhale."

Bad idea . . .

Axel made no choice, but he did. Then, the woman was shocked. She pulled her hand away from his neck and look at her hand. "No . . . heartbeat?"

Axel looks down ". . . I'm sorry . . . that I lied to you." Axel apologized. "I'm . . . I'm a Nobody."

"Nobody?"

". . . A being . . . without a heart . . . without emotions . . . I'm made out of . . . nothing . . . I'm sorry." Then, the woman slowly embraced him, which made Axel blush lightly.

"It doesn't matter who you are." She said, "Heart or no heart, you're still the kindest person I ever met . . . And I'll always forgive you." Then Axel slowly embraced her back. Few seconds later, they pulled away the embrace.

"You should go home now."

"I'm fine . . ." Axel coughs again.

"Please . . ." she said in a worried way.

". . . Okay . . ." he got up and left.

* * *

Roxas, Demyx, and Namine were in the lounge, and then Axel came back. 

"Axel!" the three said.

"Are you okay?" Namine questioned.

"I'm fine . . ." Axel cough again.

"You're pathetic." Axel turned and it was Zexion.

"What do you want?" Axel coughs.

". . . Do you know why you coughing?"

"Well, what?" Then he coughs uncontrollably.

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

Zexion went to a bookshelf to reach for a book. ". . . Because of that woman." Axel stops his coughing than looks at his hand in shock . . .

. . . Blood . . .

Then, he continues to cough than collapsed.

* * *

_Day 7_

Axel woke up; he was in his bedroom, lying in bed. He look at his left and saw Roxas, Demyx, and Namine, each sitting on chairs, worried. "What happened?" Axel rubbed his eyes.

"Dude! You passed out yesterday, that's what!" Demyx shouted.

"Huh?"

"It's because of that woman you met." Axel heard Zexion and looked at his right; Zexion was next to the window, reading a book.

"What do you mean? She . . . she didn't hurt me or anything."

"That woman's not human." Zexion responded, this leaves everyone in the room shocked.

". . . What?"

"She's nothing but a lingering spirit, being with her . . . can cause side effects."

"So, how come we didn't get sick?" Roxas asked.

"Because, you only met her in one day. More than a day will cause." Zexion explained. "Axel only met her for 6 days, if he meets her today, the 7th day . . . Axel will fade away to nothingness." Everyone was surprised.

"So how are we going to prevent him from fading?" Namine asked.

"Easy . . . don't meet her before midnight. Although, it'll be better for Axel to fade away."

"Hey don't say that to our friend like that!" Roxas exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. We're going to destroy her."

"What?!" Axel was shocked. "You can't do this to her!"

"It's your fault that you told her that you're a Nobody? But, did you tell her that we're organization to take hearts? Face it, anyone who knows about our secret, must be destroyed."

"I didn't tell her that!" Axel coughs again.

"Today's the day we destroy her. It's the only way to keep our plan a secret."

"You can't do this! It's not her fault!"

"It's both your fault." Then Zexion left. Then Axel punched the wall angrily. Then he summoned the portal.

"Axel?" Demyx wondered.

"I have to go warn her."

"But, Axel-" then Axel left.

* * *

Axel arrives at Sunset Hill, the woman wasn't there. _Damn! Don't tell me they found her already._

"Axel?" He turned and saw the woman, who looked worried.

_Good. She's safe . . . for now . . . _

"Why are you here?"

"I have to warn you. Listen, I know this is crazy. But you have to get out of Twilight Town. Those groups of people are gonna destroy you because they think I reveal their secret and-" he coughs again.

The woman looks down and sadly looks back at Axel. "Axel . . . I can't leave . . . My soul refuse to leave . . . and you shouldn't be here right now." Axel was confused. "I'm glad that we've met . . . I'm glad that we have a wonderful time together . . . but . . . I deserve to be destroyed so I won't hurt any others."

"What are you saying?" he coughs. The woman looks at him, sadly.

"I think it'll be better . . . that we don't see each other again."

"But . . ." then she turned away.

"I'm sorry." Axel saw a tear fell down her cheek. The woman quickly walked away.

* * *

Axel was in his room again with Roxas, Demyx, and Namine. Xemnas order them to remain in the castle until they find that woman. Now it was 11: 45 PM. Axel was think about the woman, and what is she doing right now. Probably still in Twilight Town, alone, waiting for Xemnas and the others to destroy her. He couldn't take it. He got up and summoned the portal. 

"Axel, what are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"I'm gonna find her."

"But Xemnas order-"

"I don't care about his order."

"But you're putting yourself in grave danger." Namine said. "You might disappear . . ."

". . . I don't care, just stay here, okay." Then Axel left.

"Man, what are going to do?!" Demyx said.

"How should I know?" Roxas exclaimed.

"So . . ." the three turned and saw Larxene at the door. "Where's that redhead going?"

* * *

Axel arrives at the Station Plaza, he saw the woman, sitting on the stairs of the station. The woman looked up and saw Axel. 

" . . . Axel . . ." she responded sadly.

"Sorry, I'm late." He sat besides her. HE was exhausted, trying to catch his breath, and then coughing.

The woman looks down. ". . . I knew its going to happen." The woman responds sadly, "I knew the more we meet each other, the more you suffer . . . It's all my fault."

". . . I know that already." Axel said, almost losing his breath.

"Then why?! You know that you're going to die, so why did you came back?!"

". . . I don't want you to be alone . . . and I don't want to be alone, too." The woman was surprised to hear that. Then, Axel coughs again, this time its worse. Axel dropped to his knees and kept on coughing. The woman look down at Axel, it almost look like she was about to cry. Then, she got down and was about to place her hand on Axel's shoulder to help him. Until . . .

"There you are . . ."

The two looked up and Xemnas and the others came. _No!_ Axel shouted in his mind. Axel saw Marluxia gripped Namine's arm, and Larxene carrying Roxas and Demyx, by their hoods, the two seemed to be beaten up pretty bad.

". . . Sorry Axel . . ." Roxas grunted, tried to fight back the pain.

"Just as I thought." Zexion responds, "You're not human." In Zexion's vision, he saw a sad woman, transparent as a ghost, with black aura surrounding her. Zexion pulled out the box and open it, reveals a white projectile with yellow aura surrounding it. "The exorcism arrow, you may begin, Xigbar." Xigbar took it and load it.

"Alright!" Xigbar smirk and lock his target to the woman.

"No! You can't do this!" Axel shouted.

"Step aside, redhead."

"Don't do it!" Xigbar has his finger on the trigger. Axel moved in front of her to block her. "DON'T DO IT!" Xigbar pulled the trigger. The projectile was coming toward him.

"AXEL!" Roxas, Demyx, and Namine shouted.

Axel tried to summon his power, but he was too ill to do it. "Forgive me . . ." Axel heard the woman's voice and he saw her got up. He thought she's going to escape. Except, she went in front of Axel to use herself as the shield. Then, the projectile pierced through her, her body went transparent.

". . . Why?" Axel said, in shock. The woman turned to him.

_I was wrong . . . Loneliness 'can' fade away . . ._ the woman gave him a kind smile. _Thank you, Axel . . . Because of you, my loneliness has finally faded away._ She placed her hand on Axel cheek. The woman becomes more transparent and half of her lower body started to disappear. _It's not your time for you to fade away . . . you still have your friends by your side . . . your friends don't want to lose you . . ._ then, she put her hand on his hand for her fingers to intertwined.

_. . . That child . . . _

"What?" Axel responds.

_. . . That child . . . she's crying . . . she's waiting for you . . . looking for you . . . she wants to be with you again . . . so don't fade away . . . not until she sees you again . . . _

"What do you mean?"

The woman smiled at him _. . . you will know when the time is right . . ._ Then she let go of his hand and she started to fade away. _. . . Now, thanks to you . . . I can finally see my son again . . . Thank you for being with me . . . Good-bye . . . _Then she disappeared. Axel looked down, tighten his fists and grit his teeth.

". . . Why . . ." he responds and looked at them angrily. "Why do you have to do this to her?!"

". . . I gave them my order." Xemnas said. Axel started to get tired, and pass out. Xemnas looked at Axel, then Roxas and Demyx, he made an evil smile. "Namine." Xemnas ordered, "I want you to erase their memories about that woman"

* * *

_The Next Day . . ._

Axel started to get a little better. But the bad news is that Axel, Roxas, and Demyx couldn't remember anything about what happen last week. Only Namine knew, but Xemnas order her not to tell them. She made no choice but to listen what he says. Namine was in her room, drawing in her sketchbook. Then, Roxas came.

"Hey, Namine. Wanna come with me to get some ice cream?"

"Okay." Namine put her sketchbook down on the table. She followed Roxas, and before she close the door, she looked back at her sketchbook and smiled. As she close the door, the drawing of her sketchbook shows Axel, looking down at someone, smiling. And the person who he's looking down was the woman, embracing a young boy . . . her son.

* * *

That's all I got! It was so sad when the woman disappear! I cried! You should watch x_xxHolic_ episode 22 and 23, then you know. I'll update Nobody's Angel soon! Seeya! 


End file.
